Secret Daughter
by Katniss Bella Potter
Summary: What if Frank and Stella had a daughter and KORPS found out!
1. Prologue

**This is my first MI High Fanfiction and I have only thought of the idea this morning so yeah. Thanks a lot to MissAbiRose who is helping me write this. This fanfiction is set between episode 12 (Inheritance) and episode 13 (The Final Endgame) of series 6. I have already planned for there to be a sequel. Now onto the story...**

Prologue

Eight years ago Stella Knight and Frank London gave birth to a child! They were in the midst of a war and it wasn't safe so the child was given full protection. The child was a baby girl and was named Eliza. Eliza grew up on Willow Way with her parents. She never really saw much of them though. Only those very important to MI.9 knew about Eliza.

Now she is about to turn 8. She has her father's curls and her mother's dark hair. She looks a lot like her mother and has a very intelligent brain. Eliza knows about MI.9 and she knows her parents lives are always on the risk.

Little does she know that her life is a risk too...


	2. Chapter 1 : Family

**This is the first chapter and it's just showing some family stuff the drama will come soon.**

3rd Person POV

Eliza sat in the living room opening her birthday presents. Also in the room was Stella Knight and Frank London known to Eliza as mum and dad.

"Happy Birthday Eliza!"

"Thanks Mum, thanks Dad!"

Eliza ran up and hugged her parents. Her parents embraced her because they knew they weren't always there for her and felt terrible for it!

"So 80 years old eh!"

"Dad please stop with the cheesy jokes!"

"Fine!"

Frank leaped forward and began to tickle Eliza. Stella leaned back on her chair and sighed as memories flooded back.

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations Agent Knight! It's a girl!"_

_Tears ran down Stella's face as Frank ran in._

"_Stella! I got here as fast..."_

_He stopped as his eyes set on the tiny baby girl - who was a few weeks early._

"_Frank it's a girl!"_

"_I noticed!"_

_Stella laughed slightly but not loud enough to wake the now sleeping baby._

"_What will we call her?"_

"_How about Kiera?"_

"_No, something else!"_

"_I have no idea!"_

"_How about Elizabeth?"_

"_Great but instead of Elizabeth, Eliza!"_

"_I love it!"_

_End of Flashback_

Stella's POV

I let a few tears run down my face as memories came flooding back but stopped when Frank and Eliza pounced on me. After ten minutes we collapsed and settled on the couch to watch Eliza's favourite film – Mulan!

**Ok so I just wanted to show some family stuff before going onto the drama. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Taken

Crime Ministers POV

"We have located the girl!"

"Good!"

"She lives at 46 Willow Way!"

"Are you sure this is the one!"

"Yes Mastermind. This is the child of Stella Knight and Frank London!"

"Good. Tomorrow we attack!"

I got up and walked towards the KORPS Base.

"We have located the girl!"

Cheers surrounded the room.

"Tomorrow be ready for we will strike MI.9 where it hurts the most!"

Eliza's POV

I walked down the stairs and saw another MI.9 agent waiting for me. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and into the car. I loved my parents but hated their job! I couldn't go to the toilet without protection and it got annoying but I don't know why I need it. KORPS don't know about me! My Dad's team don't even know! At least tomorrow was Saturday!

Fast-forward to night time.

Frank's POV

I walked into my house and saw Stella cooking Eliza's favourite meal – chicken and potatoes. I walked up to Stella and sat down at the table.

"She is growing up so fast!"

"I know Frank!"

"Do you think anyone will ever find out about her?"

"I am not sure!"

"Even if they do we can stop them!"

"DAD!"

"Hey Eliza how are you?"

"Great guess what a new Tinkerbelle film is coming out!"

"Yay!"

NOOO! I hate those films.

"And mum said that you will go with me to see it!"

I turned round and glared at Stella who smirked back.

"Of course Eliza!"

"Yay!"

She ran back upstairs and I turned round to Stella with hatred in my eyes.

(Skip to the next morning.)

"We will be home for 3 o'clock we promise!"

"Ok!"

"Hey don't look so sad you can watch Mulan or something to pass the time plus Agent Mullen here will keep you company!"

"Ok Dad!"

She ran forward and gave me a hug. She then turned to Stella and did the same. Stella kissed her and we walked out.

We arrived at MI.9 headquarters ten minutes later. I turned to Stella to see tears in her eyes.

"Stella what's wrong?"

"I don't know! I just have this gut wrenching feeling and I don't like it one bit!"

"She will be fine Stella!"

"I don't know Frank! I really don't!"

We sat in Stella's office for a while discussing what KORPS could be up to when we were disturbed by Agent Small.

3rd Person POV

"Agent Small this better be good!"

"Sorry Agent Knight but we received a video call from the Crime Minister involving you too."

Frank and Stella got up and fast-walked to the command centre. Agent Small nodded and the call was played.

"Hello Stella Knight, Frank London, we know. You have been doing well for eight years but now KORPS will strike you were it hurts the most."

Stella turned to Frank and burst into tears knowing exactly what the video meant. Frank turned to Agent Small.

"HOW LONG AGO WAS THIS CALL RECIEVED?"

"Ten minutes Agent London."

"ARGH!"

Frank ran forward and helped Stella compose herself. Stella pulled out her phone and called for an S.W.A.T. team to meet them at 46 Willow Way. They ran to a car and drove as fast as they could, praying that Eliza was ok.

Back at 46 Willow Way...

Eliza sat in her room playing with her dolls. She had just finished her lunch and was bored. Her head whipped up as she heard a smash. She wasn't sure what to do so as instinct she hid in her cupboard. She hitched her breath as she heard her room door swing open and closed her eyes as the cupboard door opened. In front of her stood a man in an MI.9 suit. She felt relieved but was still concerned.

"What was that smash?"

"It was an arrest Eliza."

She gasped the only people who knew her true identity she had already met.

"How do you know me?"

"Your parents sent me because they found out that Agent Small was working against MI.9! You have to come with me!"

Now Eliza was only eight so really nobody could blame her for being stupid enough to leave with this man. Eliza immediately regretted leaving her cupboard because the minute she stepped out she saw a group of twenty odd KORPS agents.

Eliza POV

I tried to back away slowly but was grabbed and lifted off the ground I began to scream and kick.

"AGENT SMALL, MUM, DAD, ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Shut up! No one is here to help you!"

I burst into tears as I was thrown on the ground. I tried to get up but I was too weak. I wanted my mum and dad.

"I SIAD SHUT UP!"

I was then grabbed by my hair and basically dragged outside. I heard two of them talking.

"Boss ain't you goin' to hurt her dain' that!"

"The Crime Minister wants her alive she didn't say anything about being hurt!"

I began to sob. I was then pushed back where my hands were cuffed behind me. I began to lose all feelings in my legs until I heard a voice.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

"DADDY! MUM, DAD OVER HERE!"

I could see them begin to move forward. I felt relived I knew this was all going to be over soon. I felt my hair get pulled again and I fell forward.

"Move and I will kill her!"

I felt a gun against my head and cried louder and thrashed about.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Then they laughed so coldly I felt sick.

"MUM PLEASE. DAD HELP!"

I saw my mum run forward only to be almost shot.

"MUM!"

I racked in sobs and felt my body being lifted. I felt a sharp pain in my arm and began to feel dizzy, I was thrown into a van of sorts and the last thing I remembered was my mum screaming my name...

**Ok so this was really just about her being kidnapped. I am going to leave Eliza alone for a chapter or two and focus on Stella and Frank!**


	4. Chapter 3 : No News Yet

Stella POV

I collapsed to the ground as I saw my daughter being driven away in a van. I have lost her forever. Frank was holding me as sobs racked through me. I have lost my baby girl. She was only eight. What will they do to her? They will kill her or torture her into insanity or NO SNAP OUT OF IT STELLA. I pulled myself together and sent as many teams as I could to search for her.

Frank POV

It is now Monday no one has located Eliza yet. I have to go to 'work' now and I will not enjoy it. I will probably break down at one point. Stella is blaming herself but it's really my fault I never spent enough time with her. I miss her! No one knows what they are doing to her right now. All we know is she was injected with a sleeping draught that will keep her out cold for three days! Stella has been off duty until today and to be honest it's probably better anyway.

I sat in the base when I got a call from Stella.

"Frank they have found her!"

"What?"

"They found the KORPS Base!"

"Brilliant let's go get her!"

"Frank you and I both know we can't go we will just flip again!"

"Then what!"

"Frank she won't trust anyone after this. So maybe we could send in your team!"

"Why?"

"You have told her all about them she will know who they are!"

"Ok! But will we tell them who she really is?"

"No! Leave it be, just say she is a random girl and try and stay strong!"

"You are staying on video call Stella someone has to continue when I break down!"

"Ok just get them!"

3rd Person POV

Dan nudged the others as he noticed his communicator going off.

"Sir!"

"Yes Daniel?"

"We have to go for ... work experience!"

"Well then off you go!"

They got up and ran towards the broom cupboard. Once down in the base they knew something was up. Frank was pacing and Stella (remember video call) had tear streaks visible for a mile.

"Frank what's going on?"

"On Saturday afternoon a house on Willow Way was broken into!"

Frank whipped up a picture of his house and fought back the tears.

"So? What's that got to do with us?"

"Well Dan a young girl was taken!"

"Why?"

"We don't know?"

"Frank who is she?"

"Well Zoe, her name is Eliza!"

"Eliza what?"

"Classified Tom!"

"How old is she?"

"She is eight!"

Zoe fought back the tears as did the others. Zoe then raised her head towards Stella

"Is she one of my 'sisters'?"

"No Zoe!"

"Then why was she taken?"

"We still don't have the full details!"

"Who took her?"

"KORPS!"

Stella then looked away and racked back into sobs.

"Frank what's up with Stella?"

"Nothing Aniesha!"

"I can't find anything about any girl called Eliza on the KORPS database!"

"Try MI.9's Tom!"

"Good idea Niesh!"

"Tom move away from the computer!"

"But..."

"No Tom you need to understand this!"

"Fine!"

"Ok so let me summarise everything you need to know! The girls name is Eliza; she is eight years old and was taken by KORPS. She is being held in a warehouse patrolled by KORPS agents. We need you to get in and get her out! Bring her here and then leave!"

"But Frank you still haven't told us why we need to save her. What if she is just a KORPS kid?"

"SHE ISN'T!"

"Ok sorry!"

Here are you're gadgets now go...


	5. Chapter 4 : Failed Attempt

3rd Person POV

They stopped in front of the warehouse.

"Was Frank or Stella acting weird or was it just me?"

"No they were defiantly hiding something about this Eliza girl!"

"Look once you two are done chit chatting can we just find the girl and go!"

"Ok Dan! Sorry!"

"Tom how many KORPS agents are there and what's the quickest route to the girl!"

"Dan the girls name is Eliza!"

"Zoe please!"

(Tom is at HQ)

"Dan, there are exactly sixty KORPS agents patrolling the whole house. I will be able to guide you through the warehouse to her easy getting back won't be!"

"Ok let's do this!"

They arrived in front of the cell door to Eliza.

"Now remember she should be out cold unless they woke her up!"

Just before they entered KORPS agents tackled them down.

"TOM!"

"Sorry I was trying t hack the security systems. Ok you're in!"

"WE CAN'T ALL GO IN OR ELSE WE WILL BE TRAPPED!"

"Dan, you and Aniesha hold them off I will get Eliza!"

"Zoe hurry then!"

Zoe ran into the cell and saw a small figure shaking in the corner.

"Eliza!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!"

"Eliza I am MI.9 I am Zoe."

Zoe POV

Eliza looked at me smiling the minute I said who I was.

"You are on the MI High team!"

"Yes!"

"Please help me!"

"Oh yeah!"

I ran forward and tried to break the chains.

"Tom I can't get these cuffs off her!"

"GUYS YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"Tom what's going on?"

"One hundred more KORPS agents arrived!"

"ZOE MOVE!"

"DAN I AM NOT LEAVING HER!"

I kept hitting the cuffs and saw Eliza beginning to worry.

"Eliza I will get you out of here!"

"Go!"

"What!?"

"Zoe please how can you save me if you get caught?"

"No I will not leave you here!"

Dan then ran in and dragged me out of the building avoiding the KORPS agents.

"ZOE WHAT THE HELL!"

"DID YOU NOT SEE HER!?"

"YES IN FACT I DID!"

"SHE WAS PETRIFIED, SHE WAS CUFFED AND LOOKED LIFELESS!"

I broke into sobs as Aniesha tried to comfort me. We went back to HQ and told Frank he broke down like me after calling Stella who did the same

**Ok so I know this isn't great but I might prefect it later! Please review because next chapter we go to Eliza!**


	6. Chapter 5: Still Trapped

Eliza POV

I watched Zoe being dragged away by a boy who I am presuming is Dan. I haven't been awake long but I know that I am in a KORPS type of prison cell. I miss my parents but I know they are trying to rescue me and that gives me a little hope. I look around my 'cell' I have no windows and a steel door! Great for escaping! I began to feel tired and feel asleep.

I woke up to my face being slapped. I focused my vision on a woman with short black hair.

"OW!"

"Aww did I hurt little baby spy?"

She unlocked my cuffs and pulled me down the hall to a room with a chair in it. I was grabbed by who I am guessing is a KORPS agent and placed me on the chair. My hands are cuffed again as the woman walks towards me. I flinch in fear.

"Everyone out!"

Everyone quickly scampered out. She walked around me.

"So this is the amazing Eliza Knight London!"

She looked as if she wanted a reply but I wasn't giving her one.

"Cat got your tongue or are you just not talking!"

I stayed silent. I may be just a little kid but I know what to do in situatutions like this!

"You'll be talking soon!"

She left the room and me in it. I stayed there for ages counting the bricks on the walls until she finally walked in.

"Let's see if little spy still won't talk?"

I glared at her as to prove my point and to retaliate she slapped me again. Tears fell down my cheeks and I began to sob.

"Ha let us have a little chat shall we?"

I kept sobbing until she grabbed my face.

"Shall we?"

I nodded too scared to do anything else. She can do anything to me!

"Is your name Eliza Knight London?"

I nodded.

"Good but I said I want to have a chat! So is you name Eliza Knight London?"

"Yes."

My voice was barely a whisper but she left me at that.

"Are your parents Stella Knight and Frank London?"

"Yes!"

"What do you know about MI.9?"

I have to lie!

"Nothing!"

I said boldly. She laughed.

"You do know that your parents aren't coming for you no one is!"

"Zoe said she would!"

"What!"

"Zoe!"

"V-9-5!"

She called KORPS agents and I was taken back to my 'cell'. When I sat down I noticed a small laptop at the other end of my 'cell'.

"You will do a live video call to your parents who we messaged earlier to be in the same area. However I will introduce you!"

I looked at the woman and nodded. She then placed a blindfold on me.

"Hello Frank, Stella, I believe this is yours?"

I heard my parents calling my name but because I was blindfolded I couldn't see them.

"You have two minutes!"

The blindfold was taken off and I saw my parents. I moved as close to the camera as possible.

"Mum, Dad?"

"Eliza we are so sorry!"

"Honey we will get you out of there!"

"Please hurry!"

"What have they done to you?"

"Nothing except from a slap or two and asking me questions."

"Are you doing ok?"

"Not really!"

"Don't worry we will get you!"

"Ok but Dad, Mum?"

"Yes Eliza?"

"Tell Zoe I said its okay!"

"What do you mean?"

I was about to answer when the laptop died.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"MUM!"

"DAD!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

I screamed until I fell asleep.

Everything was the same sleep, eat, questioned and repeat. I had been here for a few days now and the Crime Minister -as she wishes to be called-enjoys slapping me. I miss my family. I just want to leave. Once I tried to run but it is impossible. I hope my mum and dad come for me soon because I am scared. I have been left alone today and banged the door so many time I think I've sprained my wrist! I hated this; the Crime Minister asks me different questions everyday and I answer them as long as they're about me! Nothing about my parents or MI.9!

Crime Ministers POV

"Is the girl talking yet?"

"Barely! She is stubborn like her parents!"

"We must get that information!"

"She mentioned V-9-5. She said she was going to rescue her!"

"Bring the girl to me!"

"Yes my master!"

I whipped m head to one of the KORPS agents.

"Bring the girl!"

He nodded and shuffled away. Five minutes later she was dumped on the ground in front of the Mastermind!

"So Eliza!"

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am the Mastermind!"

She tried to move away but she couldn't.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here for revenge and one other purpose!"

"What other purpose?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business!"

"Take her away!"

"NO!"

She was lifted out kicking and screaming! I smiled and followed her. I looked at her in her cell! If I can break her- I can break Stella Knight and Frank London! She is ours and tomorrow we move her again so MI.9 can never find her!

Eliza's POV

I sat alone they hadn't cuffed me so I was free to move but I knew it wouldn't last. Where were my parents. I was in deep thought when the door flew open and I was pulled to another van. I was thrown in and after an hour or two I feel asleep!

**Ok so this chapter was to show what is going on in KORPS. Next chapter is more about Frank and Stella. I was asked why Zoe wants to save Eliza so much. It's because Zoe went through this but at SKUL. Thanks to LockheartFrobiddenRunaway , AlexFiderandMIHigh4infinity, Jessie, anon, ToneishaShipper and TomAneisha4EVER! Love the reviews guys and take them all into account!**


	7. Chapter 6: Truth Revealed

Dan POV

Ever since we failed to save that Eliza girl Zoe has been a zombie! Frank and Stella are the same. I understand that Zoe feels bad for not saving her but what's with Frank and Stella?! Tom hacked into the MI.9 database from his phone and found next to nothing about Eliza except she has been involved in MI.9 before.

"Zoe!"

She kept staring straight ahead I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Decided to join us back on planet Earth?"

She smiled before frowning again.

"Zoe, I get it your upset you couldn't get that girl out of the KORPS base but come on no need to become a zombie we will try again soon!"

"That's not it!"

"Then what is?"

"Get Tom and Aniesha would you!"

Once we all sat in the empty classroom Zoe took a breath.

"When you two were fighting off the agents I ran in and Eliza was in a corner curled up shaking; she was so small. She began to scream leave me alone and I said that I was Zoe from MI.9 and she knew who I was!"

"What do you mean?"

"She said 'You're on the MI High team!"

"How does she know about us?"

"I don't know but I kept trying to get her out but when you all told me to get out I promised her I would get her out and she shook her head and said I had to go because if I was caught I couldn't save her!"

"So Zoe what's your point?"

"The point is she knew who I was and acted so mature for her age!"

"And?"

"Never mind! I am going to see Frank!"

"We'll come too!"

3rd Person POV

Frank and Stella turned away from the screen crying. That could be the last time they see their daughter! They looked up as the team walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Frank what do you know about Eliza and please be truthful!"

"Sorry Zoe it's classified!"

"But Frank she knew who I was!"

"What?"

Zoe was about to tell the story when Dan interrupted.

"Zoe we need to go we have class. You go; tell Mr Flatley I am not well!"

"Whatever!"

Once everyone else was gone Zoe told Frank and Stella the story again.

"I know that you know more than you are letting on!"

"Zoe we want to tell you but it's classified!"

"Ok!"

"However we received a call from KORPS with Eliza in it and she said to us tell Zoe its okay!"

"She did?"

"Yes!"

"Frank where is she?"

"She was moved to where we think is another warehouse two miles from here!"

"Let's go get her then!"

Zoe got up and began to walk when Stella grabbed her.

"No Zoe, they know we are planning another rescue; so they will have maximum security on Eliza alone!"

Zoe walked over to a chair and began to cry!

"Zoe what's wrong?"

She kept crying and Stella nodded at Frank.

"Zoe please tell us what's wrong!"

"It's just; when I saw her I felt her pain she looked like she was petrified! I know what it's like to be held captive and when I saw her she reminded me of a younger me! She recognized me the minute I said I was Zoe and she knew about the MI High programme! The look in her eyes when she told me to leave it was as if she was more scared for me!"

"Zoe we never knew that!"

"It doesn't matter because once we get her out she will just go back to living her regular life!"

Now Frank totally forgot Zoe didn't know they were Eliza's parents when he muttered,

"Eliza's life is anything but regular!"

"What do you mean Frank?"

Stella glared at Frank.

"Well... Oh come on Stella!"

"Fine!"

"Wait what's going on!"

"Zoe what I am going to tell you has to be kept secret from Dan, Aniesha and Tom!"

"Why and ok?"

"You see we know why Eliza was taken but we can only trust you because of what she said about you in the video call!"

"Ok I understand!"

"You see Eliza isn't a regular girl. She if Frank and I's daughter!"

"OMG! Why did we never know?"

"You have to understand only three people know about Eliza or so we thought. That was Frank, Agent Mullen and me!"

"So she has been kept secret from MI.9 completely!"

"In some way, yes!"

"Ok start from the beginning!"

"Well eight years ago on the previous Thursday, we gave birth to Eliza; we were in the middle of the war with KORPS and had no idea what to do! That is why I stayed at base on the final KORPS mission. Eliza has lived a normal life but on Saturday we received a video call from the Crime Minister saying that they were knew our secret. When we arrived back at our house Eliza was on the ground with a gun to her head. I tried to run forward only to just be missed by a bullet. Eliza was then drugged and thrown into a van!"

At that Stella burst into tears. Zoe held hers back.

"So they took her out of revenge!"

"That is the only thing we can think of!"

"We need to save her Frank!"

"Zoe we will try again but tomorrow!"

"Fine!"

Zoe didn't leave the base till she had to because she stayed with Frank and Stella listening to the stories about Eliza.

**First of all thanks to everyone who left a review please leave one on what will happen when they try again tell me if you want them to succeed or fail again. Btw be quick because I am posting it in ½ an hour! Second of all I wasn't sure whether to tell Zoe or not. I thought it would be good if it lay a mystery but then I thought when they succeeded (if not in the next chapter in the near future) then it would Zoe more determined to save her. Third of all REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Poll Annoucement

**Ok so I have put up a poll and will not upload until I get a few votes on what you guys want! Btw the poll is on Eliza!**


	9. Chapter 7 - Be Brave!

Stella POV

I waited with Frank and Zoe for the rest of the team to arrive. I was happy Zoe knew because that way she understands everything and can divert the others attention. Today the team were going to attempt again but if they did not succeed we all would go next time! I looked up as the team walked in.

3rd Person POV

"Ok its the same routine as last time but KORPS moved their base to this warehouse. We have intelligence that this is where the real KORPS base is. The real mission is for Dan and Aniesha to get a scan of the building so when the whole of MI.9 go in we know what to be looking out for!"

"What about Zoe?"

"I have my own mission Dan that I want to do ON MY OWN!"

"Whatever. But Stella why is the whole MI.9 going in for one girl!?"

Stella held back the tears and was about to answer when Zoe took a full on rage!

"BECAUSE DAN IT'S ONE GIRL ON HER OWN AGAINST KORPS FOR GOD SAKE! SHE IS DEFENCELESS AND IS ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD!"

"Ok, ok sorry!"

The team ran out after Zoe promised Stella she would try her hardest and Stella told her to attempt to get Eliza out but deliver the message first. They arrived in front of the KORPS base.

"Ok Dan, Aniesha start scanning with your spy pods, Zoe go get her!"

Zoe ran in leaving Dan and Aniesha to scan the area.

Zoe's POV

I ran about using the DNA tracer to find Eliza. When I got to her door Tom had already hacked the security. I walked in and she was in another corner fast asleep. I ran up to her.

"Eliza! Eliza wake up!"

Her eyes opened and she jumped into my arms.

"Zoe! Are my parents here? Hurry Zoe! I don't like it here this woman keeps hitting me and I keep getting shoved around!"

"Eliza I am so sorry but I'm not here to get you out!"

"What!"

I felt tears when I saw her eyes flash with horror!

"Your parents they sent me here to tell you that they are coming to get you really soon and to be brave and here quickly take this and hide it! It has three letters in it. One from each of your parents and one from me!"

"You don't know who my parents are!"

"Yes I do Frank and Stella, I mean your dad and mum told me yesterday by mistake!"

"Zoe please! Don't leave me!"

"Why? What are they doing to you?"

"They keep asking me questions, they want to know about you!"

"Me!"

"Yes they call you V-9-5! They said the time will come when the two of us fufil our purposes together."

"What do you mean?"

"Oi you!"

I didn't turn around but I saw Eliza cower in fear and anger filled me. I don't know why but I feel like I need to protect her. I slowly got up and turned. Two KORPS agents stood behind me. I knocked them out and turned to Eliza.

"The next time you see me I will get you out of here!"

"Promise!"

"Promise!"

She smiled a small smile and nodded and I took off running towards the exit!

Eliza's POV

After the 'Crime Minister' asked me over and over what 'V-9-5' said I opened the letters. I lifted the first one.

_Dear Eliza, how are you? I hope you can stand being there just a little longer! I am sorry I didn't protect you well enough. We still have no idea how KORPS found out about you yet. Zoe seems to like you probably because you are going through what she did at SKUL. I am going to come and get you and then I will never lose you! Love you Dad xx_

I placed it down and turned to the next one.

_Eliza! I am sorry! I have been a bad mother and I will get you out of there. I am going to kill KORPS for what they have done to you! I have been worried sick and I want you to know that if I ever made you feel neglected I am sorry! Just hold up a little longer honey. Mum xxxx_

The next one was then Zoe's!

_Hey Eliza, sorry about not saving you earlier! We don't know much about each other do we? Other than what we have both been told! When we get you out of there maybe we could become friends? I will come and get you with your parents soon! Zoe xx_

They were coming for me and nothing would stop them! I hid the letters as well as I could and curled back into a ball and fell asleep!

Crime Ministers POV

I grinned as I finished telling the Mastermind my plan for breaking the girl! V-9-5 had tried to save her twice already and failed the same will the third! I paced the room until she was brought in.

"Now are we ready to talk?"

As if to state her point she glared at me.

"Now, now little one! We don't want anything to happen to mummy or daddy do we?"

"You can't do anything to them!"

"Oh but I can you see we have inside spies on MI.9 and then will shot your parents on my command unless..."

"Unless what?"

"You start talking!"

I saw her debate with herself until she finally nodded.

"Good let's get going!"

TIME SKIP

By the end of the questioning she was petrified and too 'fragile' to move. Every time she lied to me - which was a lot – I would slap her. She had tears running down her face which made me laugh.

"Now Eliza are you going to tell me the answer to this last question!"

She nodded.

"Do you think MI.9 are coming for you?"

She shook her head and began to cry. I had broke her. She thought that MI.9 weren't coming! While in I was in deep thought she jumped up and began to run.

"GET BACK HERE!"

I hit the red button and in two minutes she was brought back kicking and screaming.

"You insolent child!"

I slapped her twice and kneed her in the ribs. I nodded toward the KORPS agents who dragged her by her hair back to her 'cell'. She didn't want to cooperate fine! Then she will suffer!

**Ok thanks to the few people who voted and in the next three or four chapters I am going to have Eliza be saved. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 8 - Acting Weird!

Dan's POV

(Go back to when he is outside the KORPS base.)

"Is it just me or was Zoe acting weird?"

"No Aniesha I agree something's up and it's to do with this Eliza girl."

"It is the same with Frank and Stella whenever we mention the name Eliza they both freeze!"

"What is Zoe doing anyway?"

"I don't know! Tom?"

"Nada! Frank wouldn't let me in on it!"

"Dan why did Zoe have a rage at you back at HQ?"

"I think it was because I asked Stella why the whole MI.9 was risking their lives for one girl!"

"Ok guys I have everything I need and Zoe is already back at the rendezvous!"

"Does she have Eliza?"

"Negative!"

"Then what was she doing in there?"

"I don't know Dan!"

Frank's POV

I sat next to Stella as the team walked in. Dan began to talk about something but I blocked him out and looked at Zoe who nodded.

"FRANK!"

"Sorry what is it Tom?"

"I'm Dan!"

"Sorry!"

"I was saying what the big deal about this girl is?"

"I know!"

"WHAT!"

Dan, Tom and Aniesha looked at Stella, Zoe and I with confused look on their faces!

"I am sorry Frank but I looked up Eliza on the database!"

"Tom I gave you orders not you!"

"I know but I had to find out more!"

"Go on then!"

"Apparently Eliza is a girl who has close connections to MI.9!"

"Wait you didn't say who!"

"Dan I can't hack into the classified section or I lose my job so that's it!"

"This is pointless why run after a girl that we all know nothing about?!"

Zoe looked like she was about to kill Dan and Stella realised too.

"Dan! You, Tom and Aniesha go back to class!"

"What about Zoe?"

"I need to talk to her about... progress with Kloe!"

"Ok!"

Zoe's POV

I smiled as Dan, Tom and Aniesha left. Once they were gone I turned to Stella.

"Well Zoe how did it go?"

"She was asleep when I got to her so I woke her up; she jumped into my arms and said lets go. I explained to her that I was only delivering a message and I quickly asked what they have been doing to her! She says the Crime Ministers slaps and kicks her sometimes but other than that she is ok. Although she said that the Mastermind says that there will come a time when the two of us – Eliza and I – fulfil our purposes. What does that mean?"

"I have no idea; I thought Eliza was only taken out of revenge."

"When are we going to get her Stella I don't think she can hold up much longer!"

"I two days time we will get her!"

I smiled and walked towards the lift but paused just before entering.

"You know she looks a lot like you!"

"We know!"

**Ok so the next two chapters will be up either tonight or tomorrow morning! Review **


	11. Chapter 9 - Tomorrow!

Frank's POV

I was hurrying with Stella down to the prison base. We had a call saying they had identified the mole in MI.9. We arrived in front of the cell where he was being kept. Stella opened the door with anger flashing in her eyes.

"YOU! I SHOULD HAVE YOU SHOT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I grabbed her shoulders and whispered to her,

"Stella, come on! Snap out of it!"

She nodded with tears in her eyes and stepped back.

"Right you! Where is my daughter?"

"I will never betray KORPS!"

"I grabbed a syringe filled with a truth serum and walked towards him. After I injected it I tried again.

"Where is my daughter?"

"In the KORPS base!"

"What are KORPS doing to her?"

"The Crime Minister is questioning her and on occasion giving a good beating to the insolent kid!"

I clenched my fist in order not to kill him.

"Why was she taken?"

I could see he was trying to fight the urge to talk but failing.

"For revenge and..."

He began to shake. He was fighting the serum!

"And what?!"

"And to fulfil her purpose!"

"And what is that may I ask!"

"To lead KORPS into victory!"

"What do you mean?"

"That is all I know!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN!"

"Frank!"

I walked out with Stella.

"What did he mean Stella?"

"I don't know Frank!"

I sighed and walked back to my office.

Zoe's POV

I waited by my communicator for Frank to fill me in on Eliza's rescue! I was going to save her no matter what! It began to flash and I picked it up.

"Frank! What is it?"

"Tomorrow Zoe!"

"Great when?"

"I have told Mr McNab that your gran, my mum died and the funeral is tomorrow. Also Dan, Tom and Aniesha knew her so they decided to pay their respects."

"Great idea! Sad story!"

"Zoe, when we get there I want you to break away and get Eliza. Get her out and back to HQ and we will join you!"

"Ok!"

**Ok I know this is really short but it's filler and I just wanted to show what Eliza's 'purpose' is without going into too much detail! Thanks so much to Abbie; your review made me really happy because writing is what I want to do for a living! The next chapter is going to be the rescue and it will be up tomorrow because I want to start a new story for The Dumping Ground 2013! Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me throughout this story. And if anyone wants a shout out for a story jus leave a review with your name and the story! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 10 - Rescued!

Eliza's POV

I curled up into a ball being careful not to touch my leg. I am positive it was broken.

_Flashback_

_I sat in front of the Mastermind._

"_Now child tell me everything you know about MI.9 and you can go free!"_

"_That is a lie!"_

_I spat at the 'screen' and kicked the bottom of the thing. The Crime Minister screamed and ran forward and began to slap me before pushing me on the floor and bringing all her weight down onto my right leg._

_End of Flashback_

Every-day they have asked me about MI.9 but I don't betray my parents and I never will! I dragged my leg over to the hiding spot of my letters. I tried not to cry with the pain but it had swelled up and I couldn't walk on it. So since that incident I had either been lifted or dragged in. I began to read the letters again hoping I would be free soon. After my mum's letter I began to fall asleep into a sleep filled with nightmares of being here forever.

Stella's POV

I sat in the MI.9 van with Frank, Agent Mullen, Dan, Aniesha, Tom** (A/N I knew Tom doesn't do field missions but he is staying in the van to hack the security) **and Zoe.

"Ok Stella what's the plan."

"Well Dan, KORPS still doesn't know Zoe was already in this base so we will all head to the main HQ and act as if we don't know where Eliza is! Then we begin to fight and Zoe will break off the get Eliza! She will then go back with Eliza to the MI High base and wait there!"

I looked at Zoe and she nodded back. The van halted to a stop! Everyone got out quickly but I grabbed Zoe's arm and whispered,

"Please bring my daughter back!"

She nodded.

"I will die trying!"

We all started running in. Using the scans Dan and Aniesha already took Tom guided us to the main HQ.

3rd Person POV

The Crime Minister walked around Eliza. K. London she still had a little fire in her but water could put that out! Eliza began to cry as the Crime Minister pushed her to the ground. All of a sudden the alarm went off signifying intruders! Eliza smiled.

"I told you they would come!"

"KORPS AGENTS!"

The two hundred KORPS agents began to fall in two stood next to Eliza waiting for command to take her away. The doors flew open and in walked MI.9 three of which if looked like they could kill. Stella Knight and Frank London set eyes on their daughter; she had a black eye, a burst lip, red marks on her face and a swollen knee.

"ELIZA!"

"M..."

She stopped half of these agents didn't know who she was! Her parents looked at her and smiled. Even in these circumstances Eliza was intelligent! Eliza looked for Zoe who was smiling at her.

"Ahh V-9-5 so happy of you to join us!"

"Let her go!"

The Crime Minister laughed and grabbed Eliza by her hair and slapped her face. She fell to the ground crying, she then grabbed her hair and dragged her over to two KORPS agents. Eliza was then dragged by her arms out of the room screaming in pain. **(They used a door at the back of the room)**

Frank and Stella ran forward and began to fight and then hell broke loose. Zoe took out five KORPS agents before sneaking away to find Eliza. Once out of sight she began to run back to the room where she had seen Eliza. She slowly moved her head round the corner to see the two KORPS agents throw Eliza into her 'cell'. They then turned and began to jog back down to the fight. Zoe ran up to the door.

"Tom! Hack the security!"

"Got it!"

Zoe then opened the door to see Eliza holding the letters.

"Zoe!"

"Oh Eliza what happened to you?"

Zoe ran forward and brushed Eliza's hair out of her face.

"I kicked the Mastermind!"

Zoe laughed a little before turning her head to the door and back.

"Can you walk?"

"Sorry no! I think she broke my leg?"

"Ok what way should I carry you?"

"How about a piggy back?"

"Your leg?"

"Oh yeah! How about wedding style?"

"That could work!"

Zoe bent over and scooped Eliza up and began running out of the building.

"What about my parents?"

"They are fighting just now we will meet them later!"

Zoe kept running only to stop when Eliza began to scream.

"ZOE BEHIND YOU!"

Zoe ducked and placed Eliza on the ground. She turned around and took out the two KORPS agents. She picked Eliza up again and began to run faster than before. When outside Zoe didn't go to one of the vans she just kept running back to St. Hearts! When she got there she sprinted to the broom cupboard and pulled the lever...

Back at KORPS

Frank and Stella were taking on the Crime Minister and another agent.

"You know she is a pathetic excuse of a child!"

Stella lifted her leg and jagged her foot into the Crime Ministers stomach and brought her hand down on her. The Crime Minister collapsed as did the KORPS agents. Stella and Frank went to help the others but no one saw the Crime Minister drag her body over to a button and press it. An alarm went off and the building began to shake.

"She has hit the self-destruct button everyone out."

Stella and Frank were at the back running and they could hear the building collapse. Stella dived out and turned to Frank but he wasn't there. The building collapsed with Frank in it. Dan and Aniesha went to comfort Stella who was in sobs! All that was going through her mind was that Frank was dead! Then something crossed her mind!

"DID ZOE AND ELIZA GET OUT!?"

No one knew the answer until Tom spoke through his communicator,

"Yes Stella they are back at HQ!"

Stella smiled but turned back to the rubble and began to cry. She felt a hand on her should,

"Why so upset?"

She knew that voice too well. She turned round and leapt onto Frank.

"Oh Frank! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'll try!"

The team arrived back at HQ with Frank and Stella. When they walked in they saw Zoe cleaning up Eliza.

"MUM! DAD!"

Frank and Stella ran forward and hugged Eliza for dear life.

"What do you mean Mum and Dad?"

Frank and Stella turned round to see three confused agents...

**Ok I think I am going to post two more chapters then go onto the sequel. I said at the start this was in between Inheritance and the Final Endgame! Well the sequel will be take place in The Final Endgame! Thanks so much to everyone who is reviewing and thanks so much to Abbie your reviews make me so happy. Review on what should happen next!**


	13. Chapter 11 -The End of it All! Or is it?

**Ok thanks to everyone who reviewed! ToneishaShipper thanks for your review I didn't even notice I was doing that so yeah. To TomAneisha4EVER I totally forgot about no one knowing about the Mastermind but I thought it would be better if Eliza knew and when something happens in the sequel it will be much better that Eliza knows about the Mastermind! Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me throughout the story this might be the last chapter and then I will put up the sequel which I think I am going to call We are Family! Leave a review if you think it should be anything else!**

Frank's POV

Stella and I turned around to face Dan, Tom and Aniesha.

"Frank what does she mean – Mum and Dad?"

"Dan, Tom, Aniesha you should sit down this is one story!"

"What about Zoe?"

"I already knew!"

"WHAT!"

"Em Frank maybe we should wait until after Eliza has had a check up!"

"Oh yeah!"

We called an ambulance and carried Eliza out to the school gates where Stella and Zoe went with her while I headed back to HQ. I filled the team in on the story of Eliza; Aneisha was so happy but Dan was angry that he never knew, Tom just didn't really care!

Eliza's POV

We arrived at the hospital and my mum told them I fell down the stairs as a cover up. I had to go to the operating theatre to get my leg fixed.

"Mum I'm scared."

"Why? KORPS are gone, you are safe."

"I know it's just..."

"Honey I will be here and so will your Dad when you get out."

I turned to Zoe.

"Will you wait for me too Zoe?"

"If you want me to."

I nodded and was wheeled off to the operating theatre.

When I woke up I was in a white room and I had a pink cast on my leg. I looked around for my parents and couldn't see them. Panic began to arise and I could hear the heart monitor beeping faster. I whipped my head around the room and stopped with I saw auburn hair.

"Zoe?"

She looked up as if she had been sleeping.

"Eliza! You're awake."

"Seems so. Where are my parents?"

"They went to get a coffee."

"How long was I out for?"

"3 hours."

"Zoe, this may seem weird but I feel like I have a connection to you."

"Eliza I feel the same! Since I first saw you I felt like we were going to be close!"

I smiled at her and like a little kid stuck my arms out for her. She gave me a hug.

"I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks."

Stella's POV

I walked up with Frank to Eliza's room sipping on my coffee.

"It's been some week."

"I know Stella; but at least we have her back now."

I nodded and walked towards Eliza's door but paused as I looked in.

"Stella what's wrong?"

"Frank look."

He peered through the door and smiled as Zoe held Eliza close to her and Eliza smiled at her. I was about to tell him to leave them be but being Frank he walked in.

"Hey girls!"

"DAD! MUM!"

Eliza practically began to bounce on her bed. We placed the coffee's down and ran towards her and held her for dear life. Zoe cleared her throat.

"I am going to call Aneisha about Eliza. She won't stop texting me."

She left the room. Eliza frowned slightly.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Who does Zoe live with?"

"Well you know about how Zoe was created not born; so she lives with a MI.9 foster family."

She looked puzzled for a minute before grinning.

"Could she live with us?"

"I don't know honey."

"Please! If she doesn't have a real family why can't she join ours!"

"Well..."

"I really like Zoe and we both feel a connection."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Zoe says she feels like she has to protect me and I think of her as a sister!"

I looked at Frank who nodded.

"We will have to ask Zoe of course!"

"YIPPEE!"

We talked until Zoe walked back in.

"Zoe we need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well Eliza asked us a question and we are happy to do so if it's okay with you."

"What was the question?"

"She wanted to know if you would join our family."

"I would love to!"

Zoe ran forward and hugged us.

"I have always thought of you as my parent figures."

"ZOE WE ARE SISTERS – in some way!"

Zoe grinned and hugged Eliza. I smiled everything was perfect I now had two lovely daughters both of who had went throw tough times but had survived with little hope! Nothing could spoil my life now...

However across town.

"Master!"

The screen flashed several times before turning on!

"We lost the girl!"

"That does not matter we shall get her and  V-9-5 very soon."

An evil laughed filled the air...

**Okay so that is it! THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME WITH THIS! I will post the sequel tonight and also post a last chapter – just me saying thanks to everyone and the name of the sequel! Leave a review on what you want the sequel to be called please because the only one I have thought of it We are Family! REVIEW ONE LAST TIME PLEASE **


	14. The Sequel and Thanks

**Thanks to MissAbiRose who helped me right this. And to all the people who reviewed etc.**

**LockheartForbiddenRunaway**

**AlexRiderandMiHigh4infinity**

**anon**

**Jessie**

**ToneishaShipper**

**TomAneisha4EVER**

**To a guest**

**shadowknight7580**

**M. Fan2000**

**Toby**

**justanotherboringbandwhore**

**Abbie**

**Thanks so much guys especially those who followed and favourite the story. The name of the story is We are Family! Thanks so much guys!**


End file.
